Halo vs Gears of War
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: What do you think?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah

Halo

Vs.

Gears of War.

1

The Jihad. The Holy War. The Alien relgion only known to Human minds as "The Covenant" were waging the Jihad against them. Now, You kow the story. Anyway, Humans had chased them to thr fringe of space, to the Planet "Sera" Which had not been colonized by humans of Old Earth. Or so they thought. While they were hacing an epic battle in freespace above the planet, Both ships got a transmission. From…_something. _

"ATTENTIOPN ALIEN SHIPS ABOVE US. WE DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT WITH YOU, BUT IF PROVOKED, WILL FIGHT BACK. WE WOULD LIKE TO KINDLY ASK YOU LEAVE, AND DON'T BOTHER US AGAIN. IF THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE, LEAVE US OUT OF YOUR CONFLICTS."

The humans heard this, and decided to try and leave them alone. They wired a message back, which said that they would try to comply, but the aliens might not do the same.

The covenat got this message, and determined that there must be human abominations on hat planet, and that they must be destroyed. So several Phantoms were loaded up with Elites, Brutes, Grunts, everyone, and flew down to the planet's surface, where they would face the horror, of lay beneath the surface…

Once the phantoms landed, the first thing the Elites noticed was that the cites and structures were all in ruin. Why? They asked. They dcided on The Humans were too destructive, and had anihalted their civliaztion. But, then, a small Earth quake occurred to their left. And then, dirt exploded out of the ground, and five large, white beings emerged. They spotted the covenant aliens, studied them for a moment, and then charged them, all of their weak barrels blazing. The Covenant began to fire on them, blowing their heads off, They knocked them around, beat on them, crushed their skulls, and blew them up with plasma grenades. Then, five more came out of that holes. And another hole began to pop open.

The Covenant ran for cover, and hhid behind something ruined bricks and stuff, and began to fire on the White Ape-like things. They were throwing grenades, plasma shots, even tossed a grunt here and there.

But then two more holes oppoed open, and soon the White-apes began to surround them. The Group of twenty aliens, were begning to back into each other, and their numbers began to dwindle.

But, then, out of nowhere, machine gun shots come out, and began to destroy the locusts.

Four huge male humans came storming over the ridge, all barrels blazing. They fired up the Ape-creautres, and even sawed them in half with a saw-like device on their guns. The Covenant began to help them, and beat the strange ape-creaures into the ground, which were beginning to look more like insects at this close range.

Once all of the Apeinsects were dead, the Elites turned to the humans. They jumped on them, and tried to kill them, but howeled in extreame pain as they were chainsawed in half. One particular human began to anhilate them,blwoing their faces off, sawing them in half, and shooting tem and stomping on their heads.

"Marcus, What are these things?" Dom asked.

"I don't know." Marcus said in his scraggily voice. Then he got a transmission from command.

"Marcus, In case you haven't noticed, there's a huge space battle going on over head. Some of the non-human aliens have landed here. You're to go to the coordinates I'm sending you now, to meet up with several human aliens, who will assist you."

"Roger." Marcus explained everything to them, and then they headed out.

Finally, they came to the point, where several capsules shot down. Humans with armor and weapons walked out, but what was most spectacular, was a human clad in full-body armor. Green, mean lokking, and ready for combat. This was a super soldier. This was Spartan, 117.

_Continued Next week!_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter

2

The atonsished Gears stood, looking at the moving armor, which was loading its guns. Finally, Marcus Fenix asked "Who are you?"

The green armor looked at him, and replied in its thick, scarcthy voice "I'm Spartan 117, the master chief."

"Ugh-hun. Well, we've been briefed on your enemy, have you been briefed on ours?:

"No, You can tell as we go along. My men her e like to talk and joke as we go along. If you disapprove…"

"No, its alright, we do that a lot too."

Chief pulled his assault rifle out of the cyclinder, and led the way.

They were to get to the river, where a large number of the locusts were gathering. They were to get there, and exterminate the enemy, and await further instructions.

As they wer going along, the Gears kept explaining the locust horde to the UNSC marines. Suddenly, the demons themsevels came up out of the ground. The marines and Gears went into cover, but Master Chief just stood there, gun raised. Then, he began to fire, shooting one dead before it saw him.. the other ones began to shoot at him, but he circles around, jumped, and crashed one's skull, and blew another one's braines out. More began to come out of the hole, and then a grenade or something went into the hole, and collapsed it, trapping two more down there.

The Gears came out, open mouthed. Master Chief stared at them, and went along his business.

As they were going along, when they were passing some old rundown buildings, one of the Gears thought it would be a good joke to try and "Scare" Master chief. Baird walked up behind him, Lancer assault rifle raised. When he finally got close enough to him, he activated the chainsaw. Master chief elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed the gun, threw Baird against the wall, and pointed the chainsaw at his throat. The other three Gears moved toward him, but he angled the gun so that he had the chainsaw at Baird's neck, the barrel of the gun at The Black dude (Agustus Cole) and his own gun pointed at Fenix. One of the Marines had a sniper rifle pointed at Dom.

"I'm sorry, I

M sorry, it was just a joke!"

Chief stared at him through the helmet, and said "Where I come from, Sorry means nothing." Chief threw him down, and continued to lead them toward the specified coordinates.

A couple more Locust encounters, but they finally got there. The streets were lines with Drones and Theron guards. Several more Gears were sneaking along the back, ready to ambush the huge force (At Girdlock) When everyone was in position, the attack was launched.

The NUSC marines, and about thirty Gears, vs. over 100 Locusts. It was a fair fight, with blood Galore! Bodies were chainsawed, skulls were crushed, backs were hit, and all manner of combat was taken out. Huge explsions, chainsaw duels, master chief and his…"chiefiness", All Hell was breaking loose.

Chief ran over, got in a car, whipped it around, and ran over several locusts. He ran over a boomer, got the rocket launcher thing, and set it in th car. He crashed the car into a building, and wired the rocket launcher in the car. He dashed out of there, as the bottom of the building was anhilated, and crushed mosto f the locust forces, including several Gears.

One Gear walked up to Master Chief, whining and Bitching about how he had killed hisis brother or some shit. Chief blew his gfa e off.

About halfway through the battle, several canisters shot from the sky, and covenant aliens came out of them, and began to slaughter everyone. Master Chief threw grenades at them, and hit several Elites in the back. He ducked down as a Brute came at him, aoived his gravity hammer, and hit him in the back. He took the gravity Hammer, and Began to Anhilate people. Anyone, who got in his way. Including Gears.

But, the Convenant began to send more more, and more, and more. Finally, Chief decided to get out opf their. He got his surviving men, and the Gears, and got them all on a boat in on the water. He fired it up, and got them out of their, as the Covenant anhilated the humans and locusts. But, now, Night was beging to fall, and when the darkness came, things came with it…


	3. Chapter 3

3

As Master Chief, the three UNSC marines and the four Gears were floating away to land, the sun sank below the horizon.

"Oh shit." Marucs Fenix said. "Are there any lights on this thing?" We'd better get to land quick." Him and the others looked for some lights. They finally found them.

"What's the matter, Afaird of the dark?" One of the marines laughed at Fenix. Chief stared at him.

"No, Look towards land back there." The marines and the Spartan saw great flocks of bat-looking creatures shoot out of the ground, spiraling upwards, and began to eat the Covenant aliens below them.

"What 're those?" one of the marines asked.

"They're what we call Kryll," Dom explained, "They're a speices of nocturnal bat-bird thins. They seem to be allies of the locusts, but I've seeen them eat the locusts before. Light burns their skin, that's our only defense against them." At that, Master Chief turned his helmet lights on. The marines turne on their gun lights. They drifted on.

High overhead, the two armadas battled. Small spacecraft flew in between the larger frigates, which had small guns that intercepted the fighters, and big guns that launched volleys at the bigger ships.

A human squad flew through the void of space, firing at their enmies. They shot several down, and had two shot down themsevels. They were halfway between the two large armadas, when a heavy laser blast came at them. They made an emergency pull to the side, avoiding it, and firing up at that ship. Their shots dissapted of course, but they were vegnful, and then blew several small fighters apart.

They flew low, trying to avoid most of the fighting overhead. Never the less, several other ships still came at them, so they had to fire their guns, which only wounded them.

The group broke up, circles around, and shot them in the back. They regrupoed, swung around, and continued their flight towards the covenant frigates.

When they were finally close enough, they shot up into the belly of the beast, all barrels blazing. It was their job to try and kill one of the frigates, and do anything nessacery to do so. They shot bullets, missiles, bombs, everythings. They finally punched through the shield, and began to work on the hull. They dodged several robot turrets, and blew apart the alien metal, and actually punched a hole through, and several aliens were sucked out, and exploded in zero pressure space.

But, soon the covenant ship figured out about them, and put living creatures on their gunners. They turrets annihilated the squad, killing most of them, but only wouding five. The five remaining had their orders: Suicide. They shot up into the hole they had created, flying past dazziling lights, alien bodies, and several thousands guns, right up into the core of the ship. There, as theey impacted into the energy core, the exploded, which helped to blow it up.

Outside, the ship exploded, a shock wave eminatting from, breaking it in half.

But, what happened next was something very strange. The Gears claimed they didn't do it, UNSC blamed them for it. No one truly knew though. Prehaps it was something from God, or, maybe the locusts.

But whatever the reason, it was what began the end.

An orange laser shot from the surface of the planet, and anhilated one of the UNSC's ships.

_Continued next week!_


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, People seem to be getting tired of this story,so I'll just Write a final Battle scene that isn't consistant with the rest of the story

4

The UNSC was allied with the convenant, the Gears were allied with the Locust horde. On this final plain they were on, Only Hell could break loose. Which it was. Two scarabs walked over all the locusts, anhilating them, Cropsers trampled through the Marine armies.

Human were chainsawed in half, Pocuts were shot apart.

A group of Elites descended upon the armies, and began to slaughter them all. They cut through them with swords and guns, while the brutes were killing them with their gravity hammers. The Grunts were just eaten.

But, the Locusts shot their way forward, stomping on grunts, killings Elites, and beating Brutes aside. They howeled in victory, but those howls were drowned out as they died.

It was truly a mad world, with humans killing humans, but whatever was nessacery was done to win a war. Gears fell as Marines shot them from a safe distance, but Marine corpses were scattered all over the ground, chainsawed in half.

Bersekkrers smashed through the enemy ranks, killing everyone who got in their way. They ripped bodies apart, and ignored fire. One of them even smashed into one of the scarabs, cuasing it to stumble, and go down on that leg. But, out of nessacity to survive, to got back, but couldn't walk straight. It didn't dare let those locust in to its hold.

A Bersker came charging at a brute, who knocked it aside with a gravity hammer. It slid a little on the ground, but quickly recovered. The Brute hit it again, and again, it slid across the ground. It got up again to charge, which it did, but thsis time when the Brute knocked it away, another one ran over and ripped him apart. Finally, They killed by being shot at by the scarab's heavy laser.

Scarabs did have tangles with Corpser, and those were truly epic battles. It was truly like giant monsters fighting each other, both of them reaing up, and hitting at each other with their legs. The convenant warriors had an advantage of that they could shoot at them from the deck of the Scarab. But ultimately, it was up to who was better as to who would win.

By now, Four specilzed Gears came running out. Their names were : Domic Santiago, Agustus Cole, something Biard, and Marcus Fenix. They came charining out of the armies, shooting as many down as they possibly could. But, Baird hadhis hed lown off as they were running towards the enemy. They didn't even stop for him. All Barrels blazing, klling as many of then enemy as they could, before finally going into cover. Theere they were shot jump, and make short burst with their guns.

But, they had to run out of their cover on account of _**GERNADES!!!!! **_They ran, and finally had to take cover inside the leg shieldings of the Scarabs. Of course they took heavy fire from people already in there, but they also killed a lot of the enemy. Finally, they jumped out of there, and began to flank the enemy, firing at them only when nessacery. They took place behind cover, and began chucking grenades over that way. While Dom was up, guagin the distance for his grenade, a red laser went straight through him. Marcus and Cole hit the dirt, and just barely peeked over the edge of their cover.

Through the grenade smoke, emerged a suit of green armor, with a Spartan laser in his hands. Behind him, came an Ailte dressed in seemingly unuasl armor. Marcus thought he saw he saw a red aiming laser point out of the Spartan laser, even though it was held in a downfacing position. But, then Chief quickly turned it upwards, and it fired right then, and oblitered their cover. Marcus and Cole shot outta there.

While running, Master Chief and the Arbiter took a few more shots at ther fleeing Gears, killing the Black one. Chief threw the Spartan laser down, and whipped out his assault rifle. The Arbiter pulled out his sword.

They jumped over the small cover that Marcus was crouched in, and prepared to shoot him. But, at that particular moment, A massive energy burst occred ver to the left of the battlfeild. Several thousand soldiers poured out.

And then, _Halo _and _HEARS OF WAR _ had to unite to fight a common enemy: _Call of Duty 4!_


End file.
